


Demon in the vents

by Cinnabunni



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton is spooked, Confused Clint Barton, Embarrassed Peter Parker, How Do I Tag, I'm new to this, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, The other avengers are there but only for a second, i'm probably missing a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Clint sees something and believes there is a demon in the vents. One-shot.





	Demon in the vents

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short one-shot, sorry. This one is defiantly not one of my best stories that I've written, but here it is anyway.

It was a quiet afternoon in the tower. Everyone was just doing their own things: Steve was reading a book, Tony was watching the TV (Pepper forced him to leave the lab and to spend quality time with Peter outside of doing work) and the TV was on the quietest level, for he wasn’t really paying attention anymore, he seemed to be thinking. Bucky and Sam were having their usual quarrel in the hallway, far enough that they could hear voices, but not know what they were saying, and Nat was doing God-knows-what. Everything was fine.

That is, until Clint burst through the vents and fell down.

He landed on the ground, scrambled up to his feet, and started to run, repeating the same thing over and over again. “WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE-” Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared as he fled through the hallways. Bucky and Sam even stopped fighting to look to see what was happening.

Slowly, after dealing with that outburst, the avengers slowly got backed to doing what they were doing, seeing how this was normal for Clint to do this. If there really was a threat, Clint would have told them. Or FRIDAY would’ve said something. They just went back to their normal things.

 ~~~

 

Clint found himself in the gym of the tower, out of breath. He didn’t even remember getting there. He was sitting in the middle of the boxing ring, trying to calm down. _What the hell was that?_ He asked himself over and over again. He was trying to digest everything that just happened to him in less than an hour.

 _He was just minding his own business. He was in the vents, traveling to his ‘secret stash’. Apparently not secret enough. As he got closer, he heard noises. He started to tense and freak out. There wasn’t enough room for him to get his bow out, and a few arrows out of the quiver. He took a few deep breaths, and continued through, quietly as possibly. Seeing as he is a super-spy trained by SHIELD, he expected himself to absolutely quiet. In fact, he_ was _quiet. He never heard one noise that came from him, except for his breaths, but even those were quiet. As he got closer, he heard the noises suddenly stopped, and he went still. The thing that was there became alert. A few minutes of just staying in place, it decided that no one was there, and went back to do what it was doing._

 _Clint let go of a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, and slowly as possible, continued to get closer. He could now hear that the thing was_ eating. _Eating the food from_ his _secret stash. That food belonged to him! He continued to go forwards, holding in his anger. He was now closer than ever, and could actually see the thing… mostly. The vents were pretty dark, and he could only see an outline, and that it was stuffing it’s face of all of his snacks that he kept up there. He took a deep breath once more, and held it when the thing stopped eating. His eyes went wide, praying that it didn’t notice him. The thing suddenly turned around, to face Clint. But all Clint could see were two glowing eyes, staring right at him. Within a second, the thing hissed at him, and started to crawl towards him. Clint got the heck out of there, getting out of the vents as quickly as possible to run. While screaming._

“Hey. Get up.” Clint was startled by the voice, and looked up to see Natasha half glaring at him. “What are you even doing here? Why are so freaked out?”

“Well, I was in the vents, like usual, and then there was a demon or something in there and it looked at me with it’s glowing eyes and it hissed at me and started to come over to attack me and-”

“Seriously?” Nat raised her eyebrows at him. “A demon?”

Of course, Nat didn’t believe him. A demon? In the vents? Clint was probably just seeing something incorrectly, or just going crazy. Maybe even a prank. All are a possible explanation.

Just then, the doors opened, and a teenager with brown curls that bounced up and down came running in.

“Mr. Bar- Clint I am _so_ sorry!” Peter came in, going into the boxing ring where Natasha stood and Clint was still sitting down. “I’m sorry that I freaked you out! Even though it was kinda funny… still! I probably should’ve said something.”

Clint looked at the kid with a confused look. “What? What do you mean?” Peter looked down in embarrassment.

“Well, it was kinda me who was in the vents…” Clint eyes widen.

“What? B-but… your eyes can glow? And you can hiss? Since when?”

“Um, ever since I got my spidey-powers. And I guess I just got a few spider traits.”

Clint just stared at him, and Nat smiled. “See? No demon.” And with that, she walked off.

“Wait, so that means that _you_ ate my snacks from my secret stash! Do you know how long it will take me to find a new hiding spot?” He said as he got up, taking a step closer.

Peter backed up a little bit. “Well, I guess you should know that other people are able to go inside of the vents, as well.” Peter gave a tiny, nervous smile as he continued to back away.

“Oh, you are really going to regret that,” Clint said as he started to run after Peter. Peter than ran out of room, screaming.

Nat smiled as she shook her head. Peter was going to be in so much trouble with Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've ever posted on AO3, and one of the first fanfics I've ever written. Please give me constructive criticism! I would appreciate that!


End file.
